


News

by Awenseth



Series: Unburried lies [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: AU, Gen, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having escaped from the Autobots Shockwave finds out something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

Slag it.

This could not be true!

Slag, slag, slag SLAG!

Shockwave had run at least twenty diagnosticall scans over his whole system and re-checked his tools ten times for any glitches and bugs before running twenty more additional scans, but everything was always the same…

…he was sparked…

Groaning the Decepticon tactician leaned back in his chair, a clawed servo slowly gliding over his chassis and resting under his spark chamber. According to the test the sparkling had already left the spark chamber and was currently in the gestations chamber, growing. He was not sure how that could have happened, he had been careful, the few relationships he had built out to further strengthen his job as a spy had all been strictly political, superior-subordinate or acutance type relationships. Not that many of those children would even know what being actually romantically involved with someone means when they a…Shockwave suddenly tensed as his processor threw up a hazy memory regards a party a good few orns before things went into their endgame. A frustrated sigh escaped his derma as he forced himself to relax, the one time he had allowed himself to drink due to the annoyance of the whole party and listening to that brat Sentinel brag to him, he wondered when all that ego would make his helm explode, watching his secretary take notes about everybot and Rodimus’s ill hidden attempts in his drunk state to flirt with the Magnus had been too much and he did not notice how much he had consumed.

Shockwave really did not know how he could have been so irresponsible, though what were the chances that high grade can weaken firewalls and a mech who probably has a minimal track record about interfacing, or even knowledge that they have interface equipment gets him sparked after the first time? After his calculations incredibly slim, but here he was all sparked up by someone he had essentially nearly murdered, then in a war you can’t make decisions which don’t require sacrifices. Agent Blurr was surprisingly resistant so he had calculated that there was a chance that he survived, this suddenly reminded him. Pulling up his creator protocols he quickly ordered his systems to do a quick scan on the sparkling, in the case of Warrior Types it takes longer till it is noticeable even for the carrier that they are sparked and he had been in a number of fights as well as the time in the brigs and he needed to make sure that the sparkling did not take any damage. No matter how it had come to be, the sparkling was his and he would make anyone pay who hurt it. It took a few kliks before he got the data, the sparkling was fine and developing accurately for its age though there was still something, looking over the data more closely Shockwave was happy that he was sitting…according to the reading he was carrying TWIN SPARKS!

Excellent work Agent Blurr.

Shaking his helm Shockwave waited till he was sure that he would not fall over before carefully standing up and making it to his berth chamber, laying down. In the next light cycle he would talk with both Oilslick and Lord Megatron about his situation, his Lord will surely be surprised at first, but after he gets over the shock will he be delighted about the news as will Strika, the Seekers should not be even mentioned due to their programming. Not many knew, but the strong and cruel leader of Team Chaar had a soft spot for sparklings and if not leading raids or attacks on Autobot soldiers was she and avid teacher, though his first stop will be to the medic. Of course he possessed enough medical knowledge to take care about most medical problems, he did help out in the hospital to take care about the civilians who had stood by them when they had been banished, but soon his protocols will make him act up and he would need help. Of course he knew that Silverblade, one of his assistants and a sparkling he made sure that she could be born healthy till they found a new home would immediately volunteer to help him out and Oilslick would not have any protests about the decision. Even in the time he had been gone had she made sure that the work in his laboratories goes well and made sure that his house was clean, she had also been the one who noticed his tiredness and almost pulled the larger mech back to his house from the welcome back party and ordered him to rest.

She was a good femme.

Offlining his optics Shockwave rested one of his clawed servo’s on his helm while the other was again on his gestations chamber, letting him feel two small pulses, his sparklings were reacting to their carrier and reaching out to him.

He did not fight the bond and reached back much to the little ones delight.


End file.
